136111-undoing-what-some-of-us-did-in-desperation-character-xfer-pre-f2p
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- fair warning doesn't seem to apply to people who were paying/switched before F2P was even announced (switched because if you didn't you were alone on a server) and came back AFTER your said "warning" was over with. i suppose ill just wait to see what a ticket may bring. ive had plenty of understanding GMs in wildstar in the past (for other impossible things) so heres to hoping i guess Edited October 3, 2015 by Viconaut | |} ---- ---- They announced this on Sept 3. I supposed if you had visited the forums, and read the pinned threads (assuming the people who are interested in coming back would?), you would have seen it. Or reddit for that matter. Some players even made new PSA threads "LAST CHANCE for free xfers!" on both forums in the days leading up to the deadline. I understand that most people don't not to pay for a sub (or buy cheap box) JUST before F2P to prepare their accounts for the transition, because why pay when it's gonna be free, right? I reactivated my account a week prior to transition, to clean up my inventory mostly, but I had Credd on my account so it wasn't a big deal. The warning was there, you just didn't read up on the info beforehand. They will open up xfers again, but it will be paid. Or, if people complain loud enough, they might even give a token, like they did for participating arena teams, if you meet certain criteria. | |} ---- for the longest time warning stated that the transfers will be available on 29th also, which is when F2P players would have come back. Then they changed it to the 28th. There were complaints, but the last dev response was on the 19th were they said that they're looking into a solution (that never came). So no, not really a fair warning at all. Especially when a transfer is 2X the sub. | |} ---- Is that really the case? That seems backwards. I don't doubt it but I wonder at the logic. I would think you would want to make PvE to PvP free. It should always be free to switch to whatever is the smaller group (faction, server, race, path, etc - anything that ever gets a service to switch), and paid to go to the larger one - to encourage balance. Edited October 3, 2015 by Kichwas | |} ---- Kinda seems like if someone were considering coming back they'd check back with the game in the month or so lead up to free to play, and be aware that they could transfer for free up to the day before the transition. Should they have knocked on your door or left you a personal voice-mail instead? | |} ---- Splitting hairs much? The fact of the matter is that people did little to no research before coming back and now want what others were able to complete no problem simply because they were too lazy to spend five minutes searching the forums the week before the f2p transition. I have no sympathy for people who bailed on the game and couldn't be bothered to check back for even the most cursory of glances before crying, "Gimme, gimme" in a game that's free anyway. Btw the pvp server died, because people like the OP left the game. | |} ---- as the last guild on the PvP server I find it highly insulting. After the panic move on the first weekend of Luminai's opening we got no help from Carbine. We scheduled community events, they didn't advertise ours, they advertised Jabbit's. It went to a point where dailies and open world PvP would have to get scheduled. We had enough people between dominion and exile to do the 20 man dailies once a week. This is how Luminai looked when I quit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoU0DP0S8sU And you have no idea how it felt on the last people there. It was no longer fun. It was depressing. You don't keep on subbing to a game that's depressing. And if the transfers help to keep the game alive, I'm all for them. It's enough with entitlements. We're not at F2P because the game did awesome and it's not a great re-launch either. Edited October 3, 2015 by mirta000 | |} ---- They didn't implement it to promote ruleset balance, just to get the load distributed until the code is fixed. Opening transfers across rulesets is more complicated because they're separate naming databases. The Realm1 to Realm2 transfers just need to change one flag pretty much. | |} ----